


she sets my soul on fire

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, nisha's in love with him, timothy's a famous singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: Timothy's been working on a cover of a song to show how he feels about Nisha, and he's about to sing it to 20,000 people.-Based off an established verse between my gf @pandoranmama and my versions of Nisha Kadam and Timothy Lawrence
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Nisha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	she sets my soul on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



Nisha knew how chaotic all of these events got, Timothy told her frequently of the stress and adrenaline. It was something he’d always hated, but it had gotten better once Jack had been kicked out of the band. That had been a whole reverse Yoko Ono situation, with Nisha coming into the scene and dating Jack for them all to eventually give the asshole the lyrical pink slip. Still, Timothy had worked tirelessly to turn the band’s image around from one of dangerous show offs into actual musicians. Their image had been tainted by Jack’s penchant for illegal activities, and party boy antics. Now? They were back to being the heartthrob boy band they started out as, only now Timothy was finally the front man instead of just his voice.

That may have been the most intense part of the scandal, the public finding out Timothy’s vocals were used for his back up and, touched up, for Jack’s lead vocals. Many band conspiracy theorists were proven right, but many fans blamed Nisha. She’d dated Jack before Timothy, and many thought she’d worked to frame Jack. However, the lack of music Jack was producing on his own soon proved that theory to be false. Nisha couldn’t care less what everyone thinks of her, anyway. She’s banging the hottest guy to hit the stage, and he loves her in a way she can believe it.

In moments like these, where everyone’s rushing about Timothy, Nisha usually just kicks back and watches. This time was no different, and she sat at his makeup table with a glass of champagne as he threw a fit every time someone tried touching his hair one last time.

“Really! I promise it will look fine! It’ll all be flopping about sweat soaked in one song- c-could you please not? Please, Sarah, have mercy on me,” Timothy’s complaints turned to genuine teasing as he laughed with the staff, who were more than likely just as nervous as he was. Still, he found time between last minute checks to kiss her, smiling against her lips and he whispers his reasoning, “for luck…”

“You’ll do great, handsome,” A smile creeped up on her face to match his as she slid her hands down his waist to rest behind him on his ass.

“Nish!” Tim swatted her hands away with a warning look, “There will be _plenty_ of time for that later, but I gotta focus now. I’m doing that new song and I just hope it goes well, and that you like it. I know it’s just a cover, but-”

Nisha shut him up with a look, she was good at that, speaking low through her coy grin, “I’m sure I’ll enjoy it. Hard for me _not_ to enjoy every sound that passes those lips.”

“Niiiiiish… You’re bad, you know that?” Timothy laughed, he knew she already knew. Still, he readjusted himself in his pants and gathered all the energy he could as he stood up straight. “Least I’ll have something to look forward to after the show.”

Nisha watched as he turned to stand on the lift that would take him up onto the stage, bending into a squat as the band began the first song in the set. She gave a small air kiss, his small smile fading slowly as the adrenaline and anxiety took over again, and then she headed up to watch from the stage level wing. As she headed up the stairs, she heard the release of the lift and Timothy’s quick shout at the sudden movement sending him up. Then she heard the screams, the entire stadium going nuts over his appearance onstage. Once he started singing, the screams shifted to singing along.

She settled into her place to watch, careful to stand out of the way of everyone performing their duties. She helped as best she could, taking his six string after the acoustic cover she loved so much. The guitar was one of the first things he’d bought himself after the band hit it off, and he worshipped that thing. So she carefully placed it in its case, making sure it got safely tucked away for her to carry out afterwards.

As she tucked the bass next to her, she paused. Timothy had stopped between songs, taking a breather as he talked to the crowd, “So, I’ve been working on this for a long time. No- it’s not an original… Oh I know, boo away! But- but… It took me weeks to figure out just what song to cover. What you might not know about me is that I’m a hopeless romantic-”

Nisha couldn’t help the nervous but proud smile that grew on her face as he turned to look at her offstage, his own smile filled her with warmth before he looked back out over the crowd, “I’ve finally met the one for me, and she’s the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. But! I’m not about to sing some sappy love song! No, this is upbeat and makes me dance every time I hear it. You may know it! If you do, sing along. Think about who’s wonderful in your life, this is for all of them!”

And Nisha almost melted as the band began to play an upbeat opening ( _Some Kind of Wonderful_ by Grand Funk Railroad ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiaVYUdfAow&ab_channel=GrandFunkRailroad-Topic))) and Timothy began to dance around, lifting his arms to shuffle round the mic cord, “I don't need a whole lots of money / I don't need a big fine car / I got everything that a man could want / I got more than I could ask for…”

She doesn’t remember when she started crying, but she caught it just as the tears started falling off her chin. She looked around foolishly to make sure no one saw before she realized she didn’t care anymore, instead turning to look back at Timothy as she couldn’t help but begin to sing along.

Once the song had finished, Timothy bowed. He thanked everyone for coming, and he hoped to see them soon. Nisha found herself getting antsy, “Get off the stage, handsome. I got _things_ to kiss…”

He must have heard her command, as he immediately turned and came running off stage. He grabbed the water handed to him and came directly to Nisha, his breathing heavy as he did his best to recover before the obligatory encore, “D-did you like it?”

Nisha knew she shouldn’t, he had to get ready to go out for the last song, but she ran forward and leapt into his arms anyways. She wrapped her legs around his hips, knowing he’d keep them steady even though the force knocked him down a bit. She rested her arms on his shoulders, her hands sliding up into his hair as she pulled him into a kiss, tugging back as she bit his lip loosely, “You are _so_ getting fucked tonight, cowboy…”

He kissed her back and looked to the stage manager counting down from ten, “I take it that means you liked it?”

She moved to kiss his jaw, travelling up to nibble on his earlobe. This got a moan almost like a purr from him, and she whispered to him, “I _loved_ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For listening to what Timothy sings, also embedded in the fic; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiaVYUdfAow&ab_channel=GrandFunkRailroad-Topic


End file.
